


New Melody

by cxalo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is only mentioned, F/M, Fluff, the conversation I wish happened at the end of silencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxalo/pseuds/cxalo
Summary: I wanted a conversation between Luka and Marinette after the confession in Silencer, so I wrote one.





	New Melody

“You’re an extraordinary girl, Marinette. Clear as a music note, sincere like a melody. You’re the song that’s been stuck in my head since the day we first met. Thanks for everything today.” With a final nod, Luka joined the rest of Kitty Section on stage.

Marinette remained in place, mouth agape. “Guess that was real, huh?”

Tikki flew up by her ear. “I guess so.”

“What am I going to do now?” Marinette tugged at one of her pigtails, bottom lip caught between her teeth.

“That was my next question,” Tikki agreed. “While that was a beautiful confession, it doesn’t erase your feelings for Adrien.”

“I know, but…” Marinette looked up at the stage where Luka was lost in the music. He looked up for a moment, caught Marinette’s eye, and gave her an easy smile before returning his attention to the guitar in front of him. “I like them both, Tikki. It doesn’t feel fair, but I do. I can’t stop how I feel about Adrien, but Luka’s been nothing but sweet to me since I met him; I can’t pretend I don’t feel something for him, too.”

“It’s okay to have feelings for them both.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Feelings are complex; they don’t always fit so easily into one category. You can’t help the way you feel, but you can choose how you want to handle it.”

Marinette scratched Tikki under the chin. “You’re right, but how do I want to handle it?” She blew her bangs out of her eyes. “I know Luka likes me, but it feels wrong to want to be with him when I still care about someone else, and even though Adrien doesn’t feel the same way, it feels wrong to give up on him after all this time. Ugh, what do I do?”

“Why don’t you tell Luka how you feel? He’s a pretty sensitive guy; I’m sure he’ll understand, and hopefully that will help you figure where you want to go from there.”

“He does kind of already know that I like Adrien from that day at the ice rink… and he was really understanding about it.” A look of determination replaces Marinette’s thoughtful expression. “Alright, I’ll do it. After the set, I’ll talk to him.”

Just then, the room erupted in applause. “Wait, they’re done already? I thought I’d have more time! Eep!” Marinette squeaked as Luka approached her, Tikki zipping back into Marinette’s purse.

“That was so cool.” Luka kept his usually lax demeanor, but Marinette could tell he was beaming. “How did we sound?”

“Amazing.” Marinette grinned. She may have been going through her own mini-crisis during the performance, but even  
without paying full attention, she knew that they were at the top of their game, fueled by the adrenaline of a televised gig. “Hey, can I talk to you? Alone?”

Puzzled, Luka smiled. “Sure, let me just help the band with the equipment, and I’ll--”

She took hold of Luka’s wrist. “Please, let me say this before I lose my nerve.”

Concern filled his eyes. “Let’s step out into the hall.” He took the hand still holding his wrist, interlaced their fingers, and led Marinette outside.

“Okay.” Marinette took a deep breath. “I like you, Luka. A lot. You’re sweet, sensitive, caring, an amazing musician, and you’re always showing up for me when I least expect it. But I also have feelings for somebody else.”

Luka gave her the same look he did when they said goodbye at the ice rink. “Adrien.”

Marinette blushed. “Yeah. I’ve liked him for a long time, and even though he doesn’t feel the same way, I can’t get rid of these feelings so easily.” She let out a half-hearted chuckle. “Believe me, I’ve tried.”

“I understand. I tried to do the same thing with my feelings for you after I saw you with Adrien that day. It didn’t work; like I said, you’re the song stuck in my head.”

She blushed harder. “So… what happens now?”

“Well, what would you like to happen?”

“Huh?”

“I like you, Marinette; that’s not changing. I don’t mind that you like him too, as long as it’s me you choose. Take your time to think it over, but I’d love to take you on a real date whenever you’re ready.”

“... I’m ready now.”

Luka blinked in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes. I don’t want to keep waiting on someone who doesn’t see me that way, especially with someone so amazing right in front of me.”

Now it was Luka’s turn to blush. “Oh, um...” He coughed. “That’s uh, if you’re free after I’m done helping the band bring the equipment back, we could go get some ice cream.”

“Ice cream sounds great! I’ll help you guys pack up.”

“Cool.” Luka looked down at their hands, fingers still interlaced, and squeezed tighter. “Let’s get going then.”


End file.
